A Wonderful Accident
by Poe the second
Summary: When the pharaoh accidentally has the Millennium Puzzle make the Dark Magician Girl real, he finds that he may have also discovered love. YamixDark Magician Girl. All reviews are welcome.


Yugi ran his hand over the ancient stone before him, he couldn't believe he was actually seeing the representations of the mons

Wonderful Accident

Okay maybe, I'm a little old for Yu Gi Oh, but what can I say? I'll always have a soft spot for it. And I always thought Yami and Dark Magician Girl might make a good couple. Sso I give you this fanfic, I wrote about the two of them.

Yugi ran his hand over the ancient stone before him, he couldn't believe he was actually seeing the representations of the monsters that took part in the Shadow Games thousands of years ago. His grandfather had treated him, Joey, Serenity, and Taia to a trip to Egypt, and one of Grandpa's old archeological friends had let them see the temple ancient monster card representations. The one he was looking at right now looked like the Dark Magician, "Impressive, eh Yugi?" Yugi looked to his right to see the slightly transparent form of Yami standing next to him, "Yeah, it is Yami. So you used this monster in the Shadow Games, millennia ago?" Yami nodded, and said, "That one was my favorite, a fact that holds the same for you." "Yeah, Dark Magician has never let either one of us down." Said Yugi. "What was that Yugi?" interrupted the voice of Taia. Yugi turned around to see his Grandpa and Taia standing behind him. "Where's Joey and Serenity?" asked Yugi, "Joey found some designs that looked like some of his warrior monsters, and he and Serenity wanted to take a closer look." Said Grandpa, "I see you're looking at the Dark Magician monster." "Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing this monster." Said Yugi, "Did you see the monsters next to it?" said Taia, Yugi looked and said, "Hey wait, these looks like the Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Magician Knight, Chaos Command Knight, Magician's Valkyria, Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Paladin, and Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" He came to the last design and said, "And this looks like the Dark Magician Girl!" "Yes, these monster all seem to be Dark Magician based monsters." Said Grandpa. Yugi looked at the last one in the row and saw Yami looked strange, his eyes looked far away, and he had reached out to lightly touch the stone carving of the Dark Magician Girl. Grandpa looked at his watch, and said, "Well, it's almost time for us to go." "You go ahead Grandpa and Taia, I'll catch up." "Alright Yugi." Said Taia, "We'll go round up Joey and Serenity." The two walked off and Yugi turned back to his pharaoh partner and asked, "Yami? Are you alright?" Yami remained motionless, suddenly the Millennium Puzzle's eye glowed, and Yugi suddenly found himself in the spirit form he always was in when Yami took over his body. "Yami, what are you doing!?" cried Yugi, Yami, still in that same position, closed his eyes, and the Millennium Puzzle glowed again, only much more brightly. Yugi used his arm to cover his eyes. And when he opened them, Yami was standing there, holding a girl in her arms. Her cheeks where a rosy pink, and she had long blond hair, that was under a blue and pink head piece that went back and pointed up, around her neck was a choker necklace with a red gem at the center, and she wore a blue and pink garment that had a star circlet at the top, with an arrow like shape, it had a small pink skirt, and she wore blue and pink boots with orange gems on the sides, she wore pink and blue lower arm guards with red gems on the top, and she carried a scepter like wand, that had a blue handle, a yellow swirl on the top, a small yellow orb on the bottom, and a pair of pink circles around the bottom. "Yami, who in Ra's name is she?! Where did she come from?!" cried Yugi, "Um, I don't honestly know Yugi." Said Yami, still holding her, looking as confused as his partner was. "Wait a minute." Yugi took a closer look at her, and suddenly freaked out, "Oh my god, is that the DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!? DID YOU JUST BRING HER TO LIFE!? OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE WE GOING DO!?" HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO GRANDPA!? WE ARE SO…" Yugi stopped as Yami slapped him, and said, "Yugi, calm down… NOW." Yugi took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, I needed that. What how did you slap me if I'm not really here? But seriously Yami, what are we going to do?" "I don't know Yugi." Said Yami, looking back down at the Dark Magician Girl, "But we'll figure something out. What I'm not sure of is why I brought her to life, or even how I brought her to life." "The latter has a simple answer my pharaoh." Said a new voice, Yugi and Yami both turned to see Shadi standing behind them, watching them. "What did you say Shadi? Do you know how this happened?" asked Yami, "You remember how Anubis's Pyramid of Light, made the Duel Monsters real, correct?" said Shadi, Yami and Yugi both nodded, and Shadi continued, "Well I believe your Millennium Puzzle used a similar power, and brought the Dark Magician Girl form a world where the monsters exist into this one. But I'm can't tell you why you did this my pharaoh." "Me neither Shadi." Said Yami. Suddenly the Dark Magician Girl began to stir in Yami's arms, "Oh no, she's waking up! What do we do?" said Yugi, starting to freak out again, Yami slapped him again, and Yugi cried, "How do you keep slapping me?!" Just then, the Dark Magician Girl opened her eyes. Yami looked into them, they where a beautiful lime green, and they sparkled with a slight look of mischief, and happiness, but right now there was mainly a dazed and confused look, "They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Thought Yami, then he thought, "Did I just think that?" Yami and the Dark Magician Girl looked into one another's eyes for a time, until the Dark Magician Girl pulled out of Yami's arms and said, "What's going on here? Who are you?" "My name is Yami and I've just brought you into my world." Said Yami, "Wait, you mean Yami, the ancient pharaoh?" said the Dark Magician Girl, Yami nodded and asked, "Do you have a name?" "Um… Mana." Said the girl magician, clutching her staff, looking scared. She looked around and said, "Why did you bring me here?" "I'm… not actually sure." Said Yami, "Um, hello? I'm still here Yami!" interrupted Yugi annoyed. "Oh sorry Yugi, I guess I sort of forgot about you. Wait, where's Shadi?" said Yami, for the ghostly Millennium item guardian had disappeared. "Who are you talking too?" asked Mana, "My partner Yugi." Said Yami stepping to one side, showing Yugi to Mana, who said "Hi there, I'm Yugi." "AHHHHH! GHOST!" cried Mana and she hid behind Yami. Yami laughed and said, "That's not a ghost, that's my partner Yugi. He's just like that when I get control of our shared body, like I'm doing now." "Oh." Said Mana, her cheeks becoming pinker. "Yugi, are you coming?" called Grandpa, "Who's that?" asked Mana, Yami gave Yugi back control of their body, and Yugi said, "That's my grandpa, we'd better go. Come on." He took Mana's hand and lead her down the passage, as he did so Yami said, "It looks like we have some explaining to do about all this."

Later Yugi was sitting in the hotel room he was now sharing with Mana, watching her as she slept. His grandpa had taken what had happened surprisingly well, and said, that Mana could stay with them until they could figure out what to do about her. His friends had found it to be rather weird at first, but treated Mana kindly, even though they found it strange, she was a duel monster. "Peaceful looking, isn't she?" Yugi looked to his left, and saw Yami standing next to him staring at Mana, with that intense look he always seemed to have. "Yeah she is." Said Yugi, "So you have no idea why you had the Millennium Puzzle bring Dark Magician Girl to life?" asked Yugi, "No, it just sort of did it on it's own." Said Yami, suddenly Mana began to stir. "Why don't you take control for awhile Yami? You could probably deal with this better then I could." Yami nodded, and they quickly switched places, as Mana woke up.

Mana stretched her arms, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She still couldn't believe she was in the human world, but then the one who had brought her here was Yami, pharaoh and keeper of the Millennium puzzle. "Have a nice nap?" Mana looked over and saw Yami sitting in a chair, watching her. Mana liked the way, that when Yami's eyes watched something, his purple eyes had a sharp, meaningful, look to them, like they could see into your very soul. Mana would've liked to have told Yami this, but it would have been too embarrassing. In truth, there where a lot of things she liked about the pharaoh's appearance, the way his jagged blond hair pointed off in different directions, his well defined face, that had the look of someone who wanted to protect all that was good in the world. Mana yawned and said, "Yeah, it was a good nap pharaoh." Yami laughed and said, "Mana, please. Call me Yami, I'm don't rule anything anymore." Mana got out of bed and she walked out onto the hotel room balcony. Yami waited a moment, then joined her. Yami thought her hair looked much better without that head piece of hers, and the effect the red light of the setting sun had on her golden hair was beautiful, it made a sort of reddish gold effect. "Wait, what in Ra's name am I thinking?" thought Yami, shaking his head. Little did he know how Mana had been thinking similar thoughts only a few moments ago, or how she was still thinking them.

Mana found herself taking sideways glances at Yami, she just couldn't seem to help herself. She didn't deny to herself, that she thought Yami was quite handsome. She wondered what Yami thought of her, Mana thought she had developed a bit of a crush on the pharaoh, she wondered if he felt the same way about her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Mana looked to her right at Yami, who looked at her, and said, "The sunset, it's beautiful isn't it?" Mana looked away and said, "Yeah it is. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." "What, don't they have sunsets in your world?" asked Yami, Mana thought a moment, then shook her head, and said, "Not that I remember."

Yami shook his head, he couldn't believe Mana had never seen a sunset before, her world didn't sounded like a very nice place. Suddenly Yami felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked to his left and blushed when he saw Mana had placed her head on his shoulder and was clinging with both hands, to his arm. Mana realized what she was doing, and pulled away, blushing, as she said, "Sorry, I… I don't know why I did that." Yami smiled, and said, "That sunset is beautiful, but I know something even more beautiful." Mana looked at him and said, "What is it Yami?" "I'll give you a hint, she has long blond hair, lime green eyes, and she's standing right next to me." Mana blushed, pointed to herself, and said, "You mean… me?" Yami nodded, but didn't smile. He placed one hand under Mana's chin, then pulled her close with his other hand on her waist. Purple met lime green as they looked into one another eyes. They remained like that for a minute or two, then Yami pulled Mana in closer, and kissed her gently. Mana closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, as she threw her arms around Yami's neck. Yami placed his hands on Mana's waist, and closed his own eyes. They remained like that for a long time, and finally Yami pulled away. He and Mana looked into each other's eyes again, then Mana cuddled close to Yami, placed her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Yami smiled, and stroked her head as he said, "I may have brought you here by accident Mana, but it was a wonderful accident


End file.
